I Would Burn for You
by TheWrittenHeart
Summary: I fade in and out of consciousness…I hear the dungeon door open and slow sure, steps come down into the darkness, and then hear my cell door screech open. I don't even need to lift my head to know who it is. "Hello Lucius."
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: I fade in and out of consciousness…I hear the dungeon door open and slow sure, steps come down into the darkness, and then hear my cell door swing the rest of the way open. I don't even need to lift my head to know who it is. "Hello Lucius."

This is a collaboration I did with Siriuslylovebound. She created Alya and is the heart and soul of Draco in this.

There are two OC characters in this but its worth the read I can tell you. Stick with it folks its going to be a hell of a ride!

**Mature: **I do not write for children! Lemons later on- LOTS of Lemons! And some dark themes too, not too horrid but enough to make once wince.

**Disclaimer:** J.K. owns the H.P. World and the characters, I just play with them ^ - * (Except for Alya- she belongs to Siriuslylovebound, and Ademia is all MINE!)

**Chapter 1**

I walk down the crowded hall to Potions. '_Oh joy._' I think '_First day of another year at Hogwarts' _Even though I have only been here since midterm sixth year, I am already used to the school, its secrets and the people that inhabit it. And now it is seventh year, my second and last year and I am not filled with joy, worry, or sadness, no. For me its merely another day. I turn the corner and almost run right into Pansy Parkinson who, at present is hanging on the arm of none other than Draco Malfoy. I resist the urge to roll my eyes at her words. "Oh come on Drakie-Poo!" She whines, "You KNOW you wanna change your first class to mine!"

Draco resists the urge to roll his eyes. With just the tip of his fingers he moves her hand off his arm, and flings it off him. "I think I would know what I want." He drawls, his voice icy. "Now excuse me." He turns to walk away from her, head held high, his gait easily confidant.

I let out a chuckle and Pansy's head snaps around and she glares at me. "What are YOU looking at Davenport?" She practically barks my last name. I look her up and down slowly before resting my eyes on hers in a bored stare. "Not much really." And with that I stroll past her, flicking my long black hair over my shoulder.

Draco's eyes flicker over the Davenport girl as he watches her walk into the class, an indifferent look on his face. He turns back to the front, wand out and flicking it lazily at a piece of paper, making it twist into different shapes.

I yawn softly and lean back in my chair, looking around. '_Where in Merlins' name is Snape?'_ I wonder.

Suddenly a door slams open and in comes Snape, I stifle a moan of torture. He strides up to the front of class, his Billowy Cape of Doom flowing behind him till he comes to a stop in front of his desk. "Bring out your books and turn to the first chapter." No 'Hello how was your summer?' or 'My you all have grown so much!' Nope just, 'Get the Hell back to work' I smirk, typical Snape, I sigh. It's good to be back.

* * *

Alya Balkcove walks down the corridor slowly, descending the stone steps into the dungeons and walking to the wooden door the headmaster had told her would be her first class. She can hear the rustling of books opening and nothing else. Alya straightens her shoulders and musses her hair before taking a breath. '_Well, here we go._'

She opens the door and scans her eyes over the people in the room, seeing that almost every student is wearing either red or green. Alya sees an empty desk by a boy with messy jet black hair and vivid green eyes, and walks to the chair, conscious of the eyes on her. She sits down and leans back in her chair, placing her new book bag on the table before her. She looks up and sees the pale teacher, dark eyes narrowed and focused on her.

Snape's dark obsidian eyes pierce into hers and his velvet voice carries through the room. "May I help you?" He raises one of his raven eyebrows.

Alya takes in his appearance, his body cutting an intimidating figure. "Are you the potions professor?"

He looks at her blankly. "Obviously." He drawls.

"Well then, since you are the teacher, you could teach, Professor." She looks him in the eye, hearing the sharp intakes of everyone else in the class.

I sit up straight into my seat to take a look at the new girl. _'She must be very brave.' _I think _'Or very stupid._' Snape keeps the same expression as before, not reacting in the least. "I teach to students Miss.....

"Balkcove. And I am a student." She states simply, feeling the intensity of the stares on her.

He smirks, "Then I suggest, Miss Balkcove, that you look the part. Return when you have changed into your robes." With that he turns from her, only to turn back. "What house are you in Miss Balkcove?"

Alya holds up a slip of paper. "Actually professor, I have permission from the headmaster to stay as I am until a later date and I have had everything delivered. And I am in Gryffindor." She states, chin jutting up in defiance.

He snatches the paper out of her hand without looking at it. "Then why, pray tell, did you not deliver this to me, as is protocol before you took your seat?" He doesn't wait for a response. "Ten points from Gryffindor for tardiness and disrupting my class with your chatter. Take your seat Miss Balkcove."

With that he walks up and sets the note on his desk before resuming the lesson.

Alya sits back watching the class out of the corner of her eye. She looks and sees that everyone has their books out. "Psst." She whispers to the boy at her side. "What page?" She mouths.

He smiles and whispers, "First Chapter, page three." he brushes his raven hair to the side and it falls right back into place. Alya strokes her quill against her cheek, bored already.

I let my eyes wander the room till they rest on a pair of silver- grey ones staring right back at me: Malfoy _'What is he staring at me for?' _I wonder, and I mouth the word "What? " at him.

Snape's deep voice asks, "Who can tell me the key ingredient in the draft known as the Silent Scream?"

Draco sneers and turns back to the front of the class. Alya raises her hand lazily in response to his question.

Snape looks at her and sighs. "Yes Miss Balkcove?"

Alya lowers her hand as she answers: "Asphodel root."

He sneers at her correct answer and continues class without as much as an acknowledgment.

* * *

Class passes quickly and the clock tower chimes. I linger in the hallways looking out over the grounds.

I hear a few prefects bothering some students, rushing them to class.

I hear "I'm Harry by the way" I roll my eyes, _'Oh how charming, Boy Wonder has a new friend' _I climb up to a ledge students aren't allowed on and dangle my feet over the edge.

Alya turns to the kind boy. "I'm Alya. So what's your story Harry?" She asks letting go of his hand as she begins walking with him.

He laughs. "A long one." Two people come up to them: a red head and a bushy haired girl. "Alya this is Ron and Hermione. My best friends. Guys, this is Alya." He continues on, telling his friends about how Alya back talked Snape in class.

I get up and start walking, not really in the mood for class but making my way there anyway. Suddenly I see Malfoy telling a couple of third years to stop snogging. "Oh leave them be Malfoy, that's G rated compared to what YOU've been seen doing in the halls."

He turns to me, "I do believe this has nothing to do with you." Then he turns his back to me, continuing his tirade against the kids.

I roll my eyes, "I do believe you have a rather large stick up your ass." and I lean against the wall.

He turns to me slowly. "Are you checking out my ass now?"

I smile slowly, "I wasn't, but now that you mention it…" I obviously crane my head to do just that. "You do have a nice one." I meet his gaze again confidently.

He leers at me, his gaze moving swiftly up and down my body. He saunters over to me and leans in close. "Enjoy the view. You won't get any closer to it." He purrs before walking away from me.

I laugh and smirk, knowing that I will see him again even if I have to hunt him down. No one, not even Malfoy challenges me like that and gets away with it. _'Maybe he didn't mean it as a challenge....Oh well, I'm taking it as one.'_ With that I walk to my next class, a little swing to my step that catches the eye of every boy in the hall.

…....... ….............................….............................….............................….............................…..................…....... ….............................….............................….............................….............................

Well that's chapter one for you! Trust me there is so much more to come. I really appreciate reviews love hearing what you lovies think! Till next chapter: Mwah!

~Heart


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Lovies! I am so sorry that I haven't posted in a while- my comp decided to get sick. But its all better now and the posts are going to be coming in fast! Thank you for your reviews, it really helps and yes there is more to this story than meets the eye! Enjoy!

~Heart

P.S. this is the last Non Lemony chapter! You have been warned! I said before I do not write for children- unless they are sneaky naughty ones ^-*

**Disclaimer: **J.K. owns the H.P. World and the characters, I just play with them ^ - * (Except for Alya- she belongs to Siriuslylovebound, and Ademia is all MINE!)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Two weeks later I am walking up to the quidditch stands, trying to get past all the annoying chattering of the quidditch obsessed students. I flick my hair over my shoulder in frustration. **

Alya walks towards the pitch, seeing all the house pride on the students. Everyone wearing their scarves and some wearing colorful tinsel. She looks up and sees that the weather looks fine, not a cloud in the sky. She feels herself bump into someone, the impact sending her a step back. "Sorry." She mumbles.

I whip my head around. "Watch it!" I practically hiss.

Alya's head snaps toward me. "Gods, I said sorry. Besides I believe everyone is heading in that direction." She points to the stands. "And if you hadn't been dawdling about this wouldn't have happened...so excuse me, for bumping into your royal highness." She walks away from me, chin in the air, not waiting for a response.

I laugh, amused by her spicy attitude, I speed up to catch her. "Hey, can you blame me? I am about to murder someone with all the first year excitement going on." I smile at her and stick out my hand. "Demi.

She looks at my hand before placing hers in it. "Aly. And I guess not." She shrugs as I let go of her hand. "So is it always like this?" She asks me, waving her hand to indicate all the hysteria.

I roll my eyes. "Yes, and no. The fans are always this freaky about a game, but the rest are all excited because it's Slytherin against Gryffindor." I smirk. "Always an interesting battle, or game if that's what you call it."

Alya chuckles softly. "Yeah I've noticed how...friendly...everyone is."

I laugh musically. "Yeah they're all real chummy." The clock tower chimes and I look up toward the stands. "Well I better get going before I get trampled or go on a student-slaying spree. See you around Aly." I wave my hand briefly before swiftly running up to the stands and taking my seat. Alya does the same on the Gryffindor side. Madam Hooch then steps onto the field and blows her whistle, tossing the Quaffle into the air and beginning the game.

Harry sits on his broom, high above the crowd watching the game below him and keeping an eye out for the snitch as well.

Draco flies around the pitch, watching his team, but keeping an eye out for the snitch, occasionally glancing at Potter to make sure he hasn't seen it, or if he has so that he can go after it.

Harry's eyes glance on a particular girl as he circles above. Her long raven hair, shinning with an almost blue tint to it. She flicks it over her shoulder, bored it seems. Her eyes trail lazily across the field, stopping for a brief moment on Malfoy and she smirks with...Amusement? Harry raises and eyebrow at this.

Draco looks around himself, having just flown out of the way of a bludger. He looks up and looks at Potter, his face forming into a sneer at seeing him watch someone on his side of the stands. He flies a bit higher intending to watch from a higher view. His eyes flicker over the stands, pausing on the new girl standing apart from her fellow Gryffindors, his eyes quickly moving away in disinterest. His eyes rake over the Slytherin side and he sees a pair of dark blue eyes on him.

I raise my eyebrow and bring my hand to my mouth to yawn, making sure Malfoy sees it before turning to talk to the handsome boy next to me, who I haven't met personally but I know to be Malfoy's best friend: Blaise Zabini. "Hey there." I purr, still feeling Malfoys' eyes on me. Blaise looks me up and down, a smile spreading on his face. "Well hello there." He husks, and I smirk. '_Perfect.' _

Snape scans his eyes around the stands, until he notices something odd. A Gryffindor standing away from the pack. He lets a sly smile cross his face once he recognizes her _'Very interesting'_ He thinks to himself.

Alya rests her chin on her hand watching everyone around her under lowered lids. She sees a glint of gold and her eyes flicker toward it before looking back up at Harry and the blond boy. Alya sees that Demi girl in the Slytherin stands talking to a really good looking guy and see the blond guy staring intently at the boy. '_What's his name? What's his name?' _She asks herself before shrugging it off and looking into the teachers' stands seeing Professor Snape watching the game with a scowl on his face. Alya watches him for a minute, trying to see if his face would relax. _'Nope.'_ She thinks, before glancing back up at the team, vaguely hearing the hissing and booing of the surrounding people.

Instantly Harry's sharp eyes pick up the quick sparkle of gold to his right and dives after it fast as a falcon.

Draco sees the movement and kicks his broom into gear, dodging the other players, his eyes locking onto the gold as he speeds forward, gaining up on Potter.

Harry only has eyes for the snitch, even as it suddenly flies straight up into the air, he zooms after it, narrowly avoiding a bludger.

Draco lays down closer to his broom. He flies up at an angle, having been in a different position and turning to the left when he sees the snitch moving that way.

The snitch then dives back down, at a vertical angle, and Harry nearly collides with Malfoy as he plummets toward the ground.

Draco swerves. "Watch it Potter." He says, flipping his broom and flying straight down, arm outstretched.

Harry continues his dive, coming closer and closer to the ground but still not letting up, he hears a whooshing sound as Draco comes up beside him.

Draco looks at the snitch, his eyes narrowed, as he inches further ahead, only to fall back and surge forward again, his and Potter's hands inches from the tiny fluttering ball. His lips forming the silent words: "Come on. Come on"

Harry continues to fly straight down the ground extremely close to them now, he keeps his hand steady on the broom, flattening his body against his broom so that he speeds forward, in a flash he snags the snitch and spins off to the side, flying horizontal in a spin for a second before coming to a halt, raising his left hand in which the snitch is carefully clutched, and the Gryffindors go wild, the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws join in.

I suck in a breath, not from the loss, but from the look of utter disappointment on Malfoys' face, an instant before he replaces it with the indifferent look he is known for. That is the most emotion I have ever seen him show and I am just as shocked to discover how bad I feel for him.

Draco walks off the pitch, leading his team off the field before the Gryffindors descend upon the team. I look to Harry and just wave my hand at him, hoping he'd see it but not bothering to rush down like the rest. Alya walks down the stands carefully, not wanting to be pushed or to fall.

The Gryffindors go off to celebrate and I roll my eyes, walking down the stands, ahead of the crowd and hopping off the last three steps I move swiftly and silently to the castle heading to the only place I can have peace when the castle is in an uproar like this: The ROR. I merely stand in front of the wall and the door appears and I slip silently through, letting it seal shut behind me.

**

* * *

**

**The Slytherins come busting into the common room, talking about how the Gryffindors need to be taught a lesson and bla bla bla.**

Alya walks slowly across the grounds, not yet wanting to go inside in what she believes will be a very loud party in the team's honor. She sighs and walks towards the Black Lake, intending to sit on the boulders at the edge of the forest.

Draco is in the empty locker rooms, methodically taking off his robes and the rest of his quidditch gear. Putting them away he heads to the showers.

As Snape passes one of the windows in the corridor he sees a student walking in the direction of the Great Lake. He sighs, perfectly content to risk the student drowning... but once he gets a closer look at the student, he lets out an annoyed groan. '_Why do I even care?' _He thinks, but it doesn't stop him from making his way down the stairs and out toward the student that he has been annoyingly aware of recently.

I sit in the ROR settling down with a book. Sighing in frustration as I realize I have been rereading the same paragraph three times now. Unable to keep my mind from replaying that look on Draco… '_I mean Malfoy… yes… Malfoy's face._' I shake my head to clear it and of course it does no good at all. I look outside at the sunset, seeing that it is almost dark I walk into the bathroom the ROR was nice enough to create for me, and I take a shower

Draco finishes his shower and walks to his common room, his walk confidant while he fumes at losing. Muttering softly to himself for a moment as he replays his moves over and over again, seeing how he could have perhaps done different but seeing no errors. Draco walks into the common room, his legs heading straight to the armchair in front of the fire. He sits down and sees that everyone else has started moving out of the room.

I come out of the shower, Magically drying my hair, it stays perfectly straight, but the strange blue-ish shine to it seems to be more prominent. I put on my black lace underwear and matching bra, then a short black skirt, and a black form fitting wife beater, I then slip on my fishnet stockings and I slide on some heeled boots. I begin to line my lips with Black lipstick charmed to not smear.

Draco pulls out his hand, summoning a bottle of Firewhisky from his room. He flicks his wand again and pours himself a glass, sitting back and closing his eyes at the first sip.

Meanwhile Snape walks toward Alya soundlessly, as she sits on a boulder. "Miss Balkcove, what do you _think_ you are doing out here?"

Alya's eyes flash open, "I would believe that to be obvious, professor. I do not wish to be in a loud and crowded room for the evening. Nor holed up in my room." She sits up on her arm to look at him, her breath hitching slightly as she sees him in the faint light.

Snape looks to the side at the setting sun. "It is almost dark. And you should be aware that you are not permitted to be out after Dark and since that will be in about." He looks back to the almost set sun, Oh I would say five minutes." he leans against a tree and folds his arms across his chest. His expression not quite as dour as usual.

Alya lays back on the ground, "And what exactly does dark mean?" She asks, stretching a bit. "Would it be the time the sun sets or the time it is supposed to set? And what about in the middle of winter? Do students have to be inside before dark or is there a set time?"

Snape scoffs slightly. "Don't get cheeky with me witch. Just get inside." His eyes narrow, he tries to ignore how her attitude intrigues him.

Alya sits up again looking at the sun setting over the lake and sigh, not wanting to move from her comfortable position. "Why you want to send me into a room to go mad I have no idea. Alright, alright." She says after looking at him, jumping lightly off the boulder. "I'm coming, I'm coming, Professor." She bends down to pick up her discarded robes, draping them over her arm and walking up to the castle.

As Alya bends to get her robes Snape feels a stab of arousal hit him in a wave, and he mentally shakes himself _'She is a bloody student, you're old enough to be her father. Merlin she has fantastic legs...fuck shut up shut up!'_ He walks her to the bottom of the steps. "Don't let me catch you out near dark again." When she turns to answer him, he's gone.

...

**Okay! **Chapter 2 done and on to chapter three! Things get a little... okay a LOT steamy! Be warned! Lemony goodness ahead! Malfoy flavored! And review or no Malfoy lemonade for you! Haha As if I could resist?

~Love Heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay! Here is chapter 3! As promised I got it up asap! As I warned this chapter has lemony goodness- for those who don't know that means sweet sweet steamy hot wish you were there to have this SEX. Don't like? Turn back now and protect your eyes! The rest of you enjoy!

~Heart

**Disclaimer: All the hp stuff is from J.K anything that isn't hers is mine and Siriuslylovebounds.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

A few hours have past and it is now past curfew and checks. I had snuck into my bed just in time to let the prefects see me in bed, but now I sit up and go to the door, opening it soundlessly when suddenly I am stopped by an annoyingly high pitched voice.

"You're crazy! You'll fall!" Its Millicient Bullstrode. I roll my eyes.

"Shut up and go to sleep Milli."

She gives me a worried look but does as I say. I turn back to the door and slip through, closing it behind me with a soft click. I move gracefully and swiftly down the stairs and see that there is still light coming from the Common Room.

Draco hears the sound of footsteps on the stairs and lifts his head to let his piercing silver eyes meet my gaze. knocking back another shot he drawls, "Well, look who it is." He slurs a bit when he sees me adjusting my short skirt.

I look up, startled at first, and then I smirk, "Malfoy...what are...are you drunk?" I hold back a giggle.

He shakes his head, his hand fumbling for the bottle to pour himself another. He leers at me. "Malfoys don't disgrace themselves in such a manner."

I do giggle now, "Oh they don't do they?" I snag the bottle and hold it behind my back. "You won't mind that I steal this then would you?"

He looks at me a smirk dancing around his lips. "Not at all." He takes another sip. "That one is empty."

I smile and bring the bottle and blow gently into it, causing it to make a low whistle. "So it is." I smirk. "So what does the great Draco Malfoy have to drink for?"

He raises his glass in the air in a salute. "To the Boy Wonder. Winning again."

I wince, but not much, not wanting him to see any care I have_…'that is...if I cared...which I don't.' _I look at him with a sly expression on my face. "Okay then Malfoy, you need a much better reason. You were like, a millimeter from snagging that snitch from him. And besides, he has an unfair advantage: Owl glasses that make everything beyond crystal clear." I smirk. "So how about it? Wanna play a drinking game?"

He looks at me questioningly, before nodding his head. He picks up his wand and flicks it at the dorms, summoning another bottle and glass. He looks at me, after filling both glasses. "Go ahead. What game?"

I smile, happy he is obliging. "Truth or Dare." I wonder if he has even heard of the muggle game, probably not. So I explain, "We take turns, one of us picking truth- where you have to tell the truth to anything you're asked, or Dare- where you have to do something the other person tells you to. The NORMAL rules are that if you don't do whatever it is you pick, then you drink, but I play a little differently. Anytime you pick truth, you have to take a drink, as well as you must drink if you pass on either a truth or dare." I settle myself down on the soft rug in front of the couch, facing the fireplace...

* * *

About an hour and fifty drinks a piece, and many laughs and jeers later, I lean in to ask another question, "So how many girls have you actually had sex with?" I raise an eyebrow.

His gaze slightly unfocused he looks at me, he then shakes his head. "No idea." He takes another drink, I see no point in keeping track. We have a fun time and then if we want to again, we will. If not, there's always more people."

I laugh. "So the 'Slytherin Sex God' thing is real?"

He nods. "Of course it is. What did you expect? A little boy with no idea?"

I shrug and take a swig right from the bottle. "Hey you may have slept with half the female student body, but it doesn't mean you know what you're doing."

He leans close to me, I feel his breath hot on my cheek as he licks the shell of my ear. I shiver slightly as he speaks, his voice low and husky. "I definitely know what I'm doing." He purrs in my ear, pulling away and taking another drink.

I look at him deeply, "I bet." there's a pause. "Your turn to ask me, or dare me."

He looks at me, his eyes molten silver- though betraying nothing of his emotions. "Truth or dare?"

I nibble my bottom lip in thought. "Hmmm… Dare.

He looks at me for a while then smirks. "Take your shirt off."

I smirk back and rise so that I am on my knees. I grab the hem of the bottom of my wife beater and lift it over my head in one quick motion, revealing my black satin lace bra. "Okay Malfoy, truth or dare?"

He rakes his eyes slowly over my body and I try not to moan at the desire I now see in his eyes.

"Dare." His statement brings me back from my wandering thoughts.

A slow smile creeps its way across my lips. "Kiss me," As he leans in, I pull back and point to my neck. "Here."

He obliges his eyes on mine as he moves his lips further down. His breath caresses my bare neck, his lips a hairsbreadth away from my skin. His lips finally land on my neck, and move slowly and tenderly on my skin. His lips feel as though they are not there, barely ghosting over my smooth flesh. He pulls back, satisfied, and says "Your turn."

I look at him, taking on an unaffected look, "Dare." I smile brightly.

He takes another drink, somehow knowing it is only an act. "Strip."

I smirk and stand, realizing he wasn't utterly specific so I take my time, gliding my hands over my ribcage and down over my hips, hooking my thumbs in the waist of my skirt and pulling it down, bending my body, giving him a great view of my ass.

He gulps when he first sees me moving. He then takes another drink, his face becoming indifferent again. All except his eyes, which are still hot and slightly glazed as I flick the skirt to the side so that I am standing there in nothing but my bra, underwear, fishnet stockings and boots. I kneel to the ground and crawl sensually toward him and flip my hair so that it flows gracefully behind me. I run my hands over my breasts before letting my hair fall forward to cover them as I remove my bra. I slip off my boots and stockings in one smooth move and I stand and remove my knickers, my hair still keeping my breasts covered, and I sit, legs crossed. "Truth or Dare Malfoy."

" Dare." He looks me in the eye, his gaze flickering up and down my body.

I smirk, not able to hide the heat in my eyes. "Take off everything except your belt, pants and whatever you have under them."

He places the glass on a low table, and stands up. He slowly unbuttons his shirt, his fingers moving slowly. When all are unbuttoned, he undoes the ones on his wrists, slowly sliding the shirt off his arms. He kicks his shoes and socks off before sitting back down, picking up his now full glass. "Truth or dare?"

The sight of his chest has my mouth watering. Not an ounce of fat on him, muscles perfectly toned. _'He looks like a fucking God' _I am dying to touch him but not willing to let him have control, I grab the bottle and take a swig. "Truth."

"What do you want to do right now?" He asks voice low.

I smirk. "Do you want me to show you or tell you?"

His eyes light mysteriously. "Show me, as long as it's truly what you want."

I am a little shocked that he sounds so serious, but I brush off the shock and I smile. "Okay, but you can't move." I look at him with a challenge in my eyes.

He sits back and still. "Go ahead. I'm at attention."

I laugh softly, " I bet." and with that I lean in, close to him, ghosting my breath from his ear down his neck, smiling when I see goose bumps appear on his flesh. I then flick out my tongue gently at his pulse point, I lick down to his collarbone and gently nibble on it, only to bring my mouth back up to kiss his shoulder with my open mouth, before giving it a gently nip. I stroke a hand up his torso, resisting a moan at the feel of his hard muscles. I lean my mouth down and nip at his chest before flicking my tongue over one of his nipples, looking up to gauge his reaction.

His eyes are a molten silver as they look at me, his breath even, but coming faster.

I smile softly against his skin and trail my mouth down, curving my body to create a delicious sight, and I lick down his torso, adding little nips along the way, I move a hand up his thigh closer and closer to his hard length and when I am a mere millimeter away from touching his straining erection I pull back, and sit, staring into his liquid metallic eyes. "Truth or Dare?"

His eyes flash when I pull away, "Dare." he bites out the word.

I lick my lips. "Take the rest of your close off."

He stands again and undoes the buckle of his belt, pulling the leather material out of the belt loops and letting it fall to the floor. He unbuttons his pants and slides them down his hips, groaning in relief. His black silk boxers are tented when I see him stand up. He looks directly into my eyes as he slips his boxers down, his erection jutting out proudly from a thatch of blond curls.

I resist the urge to let my jaw drop. I should have expected it to be as gorgeous as the rest of him but well… I don't think I could have imagined something that…beautiful seemed the wrong word and yet… I bite my lip and my eyes flicker up to his, filled with passion and then mischief. "Dare." It's almost a purr, I lick my lips deliberately.

He sits back down, his eyes shinning as he smirks and says "Suck me off."

I let out a small laugh and think _'Finally!' _I crawl sensually toward him and I motion for him to sit on the couch, once he does, I kneel between his legs and slowly, I lick the tip of my tongue over the head of his impressive length. I moan at the delicious taste of him and place my mouth over the head and grab the base of his cock with my hand. I swirl my tongue over the head and then lower my mouth down on him, taking him in so deep that I can feel the head of him hit the back of my throat. I hear him make a low moan and delight in it. I swallow, constricting my throat around him and moan, sending vibrations all along his shaft. He growls and I feel his hand tangle in my hair, gently pushing me down onto him, sending him deeper into my throat and I take him in, loving the power I have at this moment- power to drive him insane with pleasure.

I moan again and pull back, sucking him deeply as I do, I swirl my tongue around the head as I take a breath and I stroke my hand up and down his length with brilliant pressure, I soon add my mouth to the rhythm and begin moving my mouth and my hand against him, creating mind-blowing friction. His hand tightens around my hair, his head thrown back and eyes closed in pleasure. Each time I move my mouth down I take him deeper into my throat.

He groans in pleasure when he feels himself hit the back of my throat and moans even louder when I suck him deeper, "Oh fuck yes." He hisses.

Loving his reactions and feeling myself get wet when he speaks I pull back and suck ardently on the tip before blowing on it gently and saying in a sensual voice, "Like that do you?" He looks at me, his eyes blazing, giving me a wordless answer to my question. And with that I take him deeper than I have all night and suck him tighter and better than he has ever been, picking up the speed of my hand and mouth, constricting my throat and moaning, at the same time I reach my other hand down to play with his balls, adding to the pressure of my hot mouth.

He lets his head drop back when my hand cups his balls. He tightens his hand on my hair and pulls on it, bringing my head back up. "Stop."

I look at him confused but I do as he says.

" Dare." He says after steadying his breathing.

I flash him a smile, "Show me what you want right now." my smile becomes a slight smirk as I sit back against the couch.

He stands and moves to me, pushing my legs apart. He dips one finger down and coats it in my juices. I bite my lip at the feel of his long finger parting my folds, collecting the nectar there. Bringing the glistening finger back up he sucks it into his mouth, watching me as he sucks it clean. He leans over me as he pushes a finger inside my folds, sliding it all the way in and he watches as I begin to writhe beneath him. His finger pumps into me slowly, another soon joining the first. He spreads his fingers inside me, twisting his hand.

I gasp and try to keep my composure but then I decide, _'The hell with it' _and I moan and move my hips with the rhythm of his hand, my breathing coming in short gasps, and my muscles tighten even more around his fingers, suddenly his fingers hit my spot and I let out a hiss. "Fuck."

He smirks broadly and leans down by my ear, "I told you I knew what I was doing." he purrs, shoving his fingers roughly into me as he bites down on my neck, his cock throbbing as he hears my moans.

I buck my hips more firmly against his hand, and I meet his eyes with mine, "Maybe it's just luck." I smirk but I keep my eyes soft, letting him know it's all talk to excite him, I lick my lips only to bite my lower one as I moan again.

He pulls his fingers out of me, methodically licking them clean. Eliciting another moan from me. He then moves between my open legs and rubs himself against my throbbing center. "What do you want?" He growls, pushing himself firmly against me.

"Fuck." I practically groan and I rub myself against him, knowing that he is big and I am really tight and it will hurt, just right, I moan and get even wetter. "Do you even have to ask?"

He grinds himself against me. "Say it."

My eyes burn into his and I speak in a sensual commanding voice. "Fuck me."

His eyes darken and yet shine as he lets out a soft growl. He positions himself at my entrance and thrusts into me roughly- all at once- all of him.

I let out a soft breathy scream and I feel myself tightening around him, already insanely close to an orgasm, even as my body tries to adjust to his size which was obviously larger than average. "More." I can barely breath but I manage to say that word.

He pulls back, almost slipping out before thrusting in hard, his eyes closed in pleasure. He opens them again to repeat the action, this time thrusting upwards and hitting my spot.

I moan, feeling him move inside me, feeling each delicious inch of him and I feel my pleasure heightening _'No way, I can't give him the satisfaction of making me come so soon.' _I think but then he hits my spot again and again and all thought spirals away as I feel my muscles clench around him and an orgasm takes me by surprise and I let out a little breathy cry.

He stills his movements as he watches me come. As I feel my pleasure start to come down, he grabs my hips and pulls me into his thrusts, moving relentlessly into me. Driving himself to the deepest part of me.

I gasp and moan feeling him move so powerfully inside me, "Fuck ... Malfoy more oh Gods you feel so good." I raise my hips to meet each of his thrusts, pulling him deeper and deeper in me each time.

He groans and bends his body over mine, using the couch as leverage as he pushes himself deeper, his length sliding inside me only to pull back and fill me again.

I arch my back up, sending him even deeper and feeling myself get close again, I gasp as another orgasm surges through me. I bite back a cry but just barely.

He moves his hand down to where our bodies are joined, smashing his thumb against my clit. "Come again. Scream my name!" He punctuates his words with a deep and powerful thrust.

I gasp again, my body winding tighter and tighter _'How can I possibly…' _But I can't finish the thought as his thrusts send me over the edge again* Draco! *I cry out* Oh fuck yes Draco!

"Oh Fuck." He grunts feeling as I tighten around him, my body choking his. He thrusts shallowly a few more times and spills himself inside me, his hips jerking in the last few attempts of pleasure.

I moan as I feel him fill me, I gasp for air and moan again as my aftershocks send me rippling around him again.

His body trembles above mine and pulling out slowly he sits next to me on the couch, body glistening and chest heaving.

Still gasping I let out a small musical laugh and when he looks at me I say. "Okay maybe you do know what you're doing." And I smirk, only this time it is more of a genuine smile.

The corners of his lips twitch upwards, only to be replaced by a smug look, "Of course I do." he glances at me worriedly. "You are not going to think we're dating now are you?"

Now I do laugh, quite hard actually. "Right! I think you should know that:" My voice becomes serious. "I think dating is a waste of time, I don't believe in 'love' I think that relationships are just excuses for people to say they have the rights to fuck each other exclusively and get their hands on each other's money." My voice turns to amusement. "You're lucky I have a contraceptive spell on me that lasts all year. Oh but I do have a question…"

He sighs relieved, and nods his head at me to go ahead and ask.

I look at him seriously. "Are you fucking Parkinson? Cause honestly, while you're a great lay, I really might gag if I know she has touched you."

He looks at me lazily. "Please. I fuck, yes, but I do have taste." He says revolted.

I smirk, "That's what I thought. It's just I have heard about you snogging her and I didn't know for sure. I just didn't want to get any of her pug diseases." I giggle and stand, flicking my hair over my shoulder and revealing my entire body before bending and grabbing my wand, flicking it at myself, muttering a cleansing spell, and flick it again and charming myself fully dressed once more. "Well Malfoy that was amazing, you certainly deserve your reputation. I'll see you around." And with that I turn to ascend the stairs to the girls dorms once more- now ready for a good nights sleep.

Draco sits back against his chair only putting on his boxers after cleaning himself off. He takes another drink. Finishing it off he flicks his wand twice, dressing himself and sending the glasses where they belong and vanishing the bottles. He stares into the fire for a moment- his mind running though thought of hair like ink spilling over pearl white skin- breathy moans filling his head. He shakes his head to clear his mind and extinguishes the fire with a flick of his wand. Then heads out and goes to his dorm room ready to sleep in the next day.

* * *

Yay! Malfoy flavored lemonade and so much more to come! So like? Yes? No? Hell yes? Hell no? Please review lovies its like my bread and butter... actually more like my steak and potatoes- yeah that important. Mwah! Till chapter four!

~Heart


	4. Chapter 4

Alright! Well I have updated as fast as I could. Now this next chapter switches perspectives a bit, just go with it, it shouldn't be difficult. And for those of you who didn't guess already, there is another relationship in this story other than Draco and Ademia. Between Alya and Severus. Give it a chance- its worth it ^-*. This is a longer chapter than what I have been posting- I hope you enjoy it- chapter 5 will be up shortly seeing as it ties in with the same night. I hope you enjoy!

~Heart

**Disclaimer**: **All the hp stuff is from J.K anything that isn't hers is mine and Siriuslylovebounds.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Weeks fly by and Halloween comes sooner than expected. The whole castle is fluttering with excitement for the Masquerade Ball that is to take place this very night. My life hasn't changed dramatically, although I did fuck Malfoy - well actually it was the other way around- three more times. I hated to say it but the guy was actually...standable. I really found myself liking his snobby attitude and sly remarks, which he didn't make when we were alone, in fact, when we were alone together, he was almost... normal, well as normal as a Malfoy can be. Anyway, he was actually my favorite person at Hogwarts...and scary enough, my best friend. My only friend...well that wasn't entirely true, I had made another friend…

A very good one. Aly and I have grown on each other and we have become quite good friends. She has been lusting after Snape, yes Snape! How could I not befriend a girl with that much guts! Anyway, she and I have just spent two bloody hours in the ROR getting ready for the Masquerade Ball. She looks fantastic, in her long body hugging black dress, I swear the thing looks painted on her. I personally took out the purple streaks in her black hair and lengthened it so that she appears just a bit older, the mask hides her youth the best though.

I look at myself in the mirror. I am in a beautiful midnight blue Kimono, my hair is twisted into a beautiful intricate up-do. My face is painted exactly like a Geisha's, my mask blending in seamlessly with the paint but doing its job in disguising my features. I shift a bit from side to side looking at all my angles, every one of them flawless. I look back at Alya. "Ready?"

She looks at our reflections in the mirror and nods, a smile spreading slowly across her face. "Ready. Shall we grace them with our presence?" She laughs softly.

I laugh with her, "Or curse them with it. Either way we'll take 'em by storm." With that I head out of the ROR- making sure no one sees us exit- and make my way with Aly down to the Great Hall, once we walk through the doors we both gasp. Gorgeous doesn't even describe the sight. Dumbledore really let the decorators go all out on this. The entire hall is charmed with thousands of candles and there are chandeliers and tables of food fit for a feast, the tables are pressed up against one of the walls, leaving the floor bare for dancing, there is a stage where at the moment a ten piece orchestra is playing. The teachers and students are mingling together and several couples are dancing. I look to Aly. "Well Dumbledore certainly knows how to throw a party."

Alya is looking around in awe, her eyes flickering from one decoration to the next, some of the tables so laden with food they appear to be sagging in the middle but slowly getting relief when the students take off some of the feast and walk off dancing and laughing away, each in a different costume, some more colorful than others. She turns to me with wide eyes, impressed with how well everything works together, from the colors to the music. I giggle at her expression. She turns back to the guests trying to see if she can figure out who is dressed as what.

"Oh!" I grab her arm and make her face me, "One more thing" I reach into a secret pocket in my long sleeve and draw out my wand and flick it at Aly, whispering a spell that changes her violet eyes to an icy turquoise. "There, perfect." I say, sliding my wand back into my sleeve.

Alya looks at me in question. "What did you do?"

I smirk, "Let's just say no one will recognize you by your lavender colored eyes." I wink and with that I walk more into the Great Hall, moving fluidly as if I were floating rather than walking, I go to the table and let a floating bottle of apple cider pour me a glass.

Aly laughs softly after Demi, deciding not to follow. She simply rolls her eyes, and sets her shoulders straight and looks around the room once more, her own eyes searching for a pair of haunting onyx eyes. Sighing at not seeing them in this first sweep of the room she heads to the drinks table hoping to find something good to calm her small bout of nerves at thinking he will get to see her like this.

Though she did not spot them, a pair of obsidian eyes are indeed following every move Alya makes. The head of the Slytherin house stays where he is, leaned up against the far wall. He is dressed as a Vampire as well (He really didn't want to dress up so he picked what was closest to his usual). He is in all black, his silk mask effectively disguising his features. His suit is brilliantly tailored, intricate patterns etched into the material. His silky black hair is tied back for once, revealing his sharp chin and long nose. He noticed the beautiful woman the minute she walked in, not sure who she was, but instantly intrigued, he silently continues to watch her, bidding his time, his mind questioning if the young lady is perhaps from a neighboring school, or if she is one of the ministry workers that were here tonight.

Alya looks around once more, sipping slowly from her drink. A smirk spreads across her face when she sees a pair of silver eyes are glued to Ademia's every movement. She walks over to where Demi is standing. "Blondie's eyes are stuck on you." She murmurs quietly, acting as though she is walking past, headed for the food table where there are some delightfully supple strawberries. Reaching the table she picks one up and lightly nibbles on the tip, its sweet taste filling her mouth.

I act as if Aly didn't say anything. I see a wizard coming up to me, he has dark hair and beautiful olive skin, he is dressed as a very sexy pirate with a black leather mask, Blaise, I'm sure. He swoops into a low bow in front of me. "May I have this dance, my Lady?" I smile softly, "Why of course good sir." and with that I let him sweep me onto the dance floor.

Meanwhile the Potions Master sees the mysterious girl bring the strawberry to her lips and nearly loses it. He begins walking toward her in long sure strides until he reaches her. He bows slightly and offers his hand. "Would you care to honor me with a dance?" His velvet voice asks.

Alya pulls the red fruit away from her lips, eyes glancing up at him beneath her lashes. "I'd love to." She replies, voice low as she places her hand in his, repressing the shiver she feels at his touch. She feels his hand close around hers and follows him onto the dance floor, all too willing to give him control.

He expertly glides with her. Impressed with the witches dancing skills as she lets him lead her and follows him seamlessly. He smiles, amused, "You are an excellent dancer Ms. Or is it Mrs.?" He asks, letting his smile become a somewhat wicked smirk.

"Hmm.." She leans in to whisper against his neck. "Why don't you find out?"

He sucks in a breath but then chuckles softly, holding her closer to him than necessary. "That would involve some less then respectable behavior. Are you certain you wish to comply?"

Alya feels his hard body against her own and tries to hold back a sigh. She smiles seductively up at him, her eyes turning dark with lust, "And what exactly would this entail, Professor?" she purrs.

His eyes widen at the use of the word "Professor" knowing that even though those his age could and most likely would call him by his title like that...it sounded...familiar from this witches lips...he is certain he has heard it before in that exact tone, from that exact voice. However this only excites him further. "I can show you far better than I can tell you." His voice is husky with desire, "though it may take" he smiles, "quite some time." He pulls her against his hips, so that she can feel the hard length of him against her lower belly. "Perhaps we should find somewhere more private?"

Alya tries to keep her excitement from showing through and moves her lower body against his erection, rubbing him gently, "Now how could I possibly refuse such an offer?" she says pulling away slightly, waiting for him to lead the way down.

He groans feeling her rub against him and when she pulls back, he gently takes her hand and without drawing any attention to himself or her, he leads the willing witch away from the dancing students, staff, and other guests, down a long corridor, to his private quarters.

* * *

I find myself truly enjoying Blaise's company. He is indeed charming witty and undeniably sexy. As the dance ends I almost want to ask him for another when he says, "Be sure to save another dance for me my lady" With that he bends to kiss my hand and I blush - thank Gods for the mask and make up- He then leads me back to where I was before the dance, bows gracefully and walks away, I let my eyes gaze at his nice derriere for a moment, a small smile on my face.

Draco's eyes narrow at seeing how the girl dressed as a Geisha looks at Blaise. He looks at his "date" for the evening and sees she is off dancing with someone else at the moment. He walks across the floor, intending to get a better view of her to see who this girl who so intrigues him is- though he has a very good idea of who it might be.

At this moment, I am talking to Pansy Parkinson, she has no idea it's me and she is busy telling me how much she loves "Drakie Poo" and that he loves her back, just doesn't show it in public because he is "that kind of a gentleman" I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

Draco approaches and hears of Pansy and his "undying love" and represses a shudder of revulsion. He instead walks toward where the geisha is standing and offers her his hand, his back to Pansy. "May I have this dance?"

I look up at the voice I hear and smile, knowing instantly who is the owner of that smooth baritone. I gently place my hand in his and say, "Of course you may." I keep my voice soft.

He wraps his fingers around mine, leading me onto the dance floor and twirling me into his arms.

I fit perfectly in his arms, as if I were made to be there. I look at him with my -at the moment- ice green eyes, "So, what are you supposed to be?" I smile demurely.

His demeanor softens, around me and my heart speeds up, wondering if he has recognized me, rewarding me with a positively charming smile as he answers "Why don't you guess?"

I look him up and down as we glide through the dance: he is in all silver, his robes impeccably stitched and embroidered with green designs around the collar, his mask looks like…scales, silver scales that have a green tint to them whenever the light catches the mask. I smile a sweet, unguarded, smile. "Could you be… a dragon perhaps?"

Draco has a gleam in his eyes, "Of course. And you would be…"he spins me out and looks me up and down before pulling me back into his strong arms. "a Geisha."

I smile and rest my head against his chest, glad that my make-up is charmed not to smear. "You know" I whisper, "Geisha's aren't allowed to dance with men usually."

He feels a bit of possessiveness when I rest against him, glaring at the guys staring at me. He immediately squashes down the feeling. "Yes, I believe they had more enjoyable things to do together."

Blaises eyes are following mine and Draco's every move as we dance, but my eyes are only on Draco. I move my body closer to his, "What sorts of enjoyable things would those be?" I ask with mock innocence.

He leans even closer, his body practically melded to my own. His hand trails down my back, his hand practically searing my skin through the fabric, "The pleasurable kind." he says, cupping my ass in one hand before moving it back up, his eyes flashing with confirmation of something.

Blaises' eyes never leave Draco and I, a look of possessiveness shining through them. But I am only looking at Draco as his touch makes me shiver. _'I wonder if he still doesn't even know who I am' _I muse. I lean in closer to him, rubbing my hips against his sensually as we dance. "And how pleasurable would I find these things?"

I feel him swell against my body, his voice deep and husky as he says, "Why don't I show you instead?" *He licks the shell of my ear blowing on it gently.

I raise an eyebrow at how forward he is _'If he knows its me- then its not forward, but if not…But then again this IS Draco Malfoy' _I remind myself. I nod and let him lead me off the dance floor, throwing back a look at Blaise for fun, he flashes me a smile in return but his eyes show his disappointment at seeing me leave.

He leads me out of the dance floor, heading, not to the dungeons, but further up onto the second floor.

I wonder why he isn't taking me to the dungeons but I don't question it and follow him soundlessly.

He leads me to the farthest part of the third floor, the one place students normally don't go and walks directly to an unnoticeable door. He opens it and pulls me through closing the door and pushing me against it roughly. "What the hell do you think you are doing Demi?" He crashes his mouth down onto mine.

* * *

Severus can hardly keep himself from taking the witch up against the wall of the hallway. He continues to lead her till they are in his room. It is very tastefully decorated - in Slytherin colors of course- and he wastes no time, once inside he turns and fuses his mouth to hers, pressing his body into her own to push the door shut.

Alya immediately wraps her arms around him, one hand holding his head against hers, the other moving across his body, feeling his hard body under the palm of her hand.

He groans against her mouth and reaches up to remove her mask and groans again when he discovers that he cannot take it off. _'Damn Albus' _he thinks and half drags, half carries her to his bed, he trails a burning path down her throat and nips sharply at her skin, loving her scent and the smooth texture of her flesh against his lips

Alya moans at his touch and drops her head back, baring her neck to his delicious lips, her hands beginning to move down the front of his robes, undoing some of the buttons keeping his body from her view.

He continues to suckle gently on her neck, letting his hands slide down her sides and move to the back of her dress, unzipping the silky material, then he feels something he did not expect, a corset? Part of a lingerie set? He pulls back to look at her, lifting one of his raven eyebrows.

She smiles up at him wickedly and pulls away from him, walking to the center of his room and letting the dress fall around her, revealing the black and blood red corset, a pair of matching garters holding up a pair of black stockings, her knickers black lace. She holds her hands at her side before walking over to him slowly, reaching up to kiss his lips. "How do you like it?" She asks quietly.

"Like" doesn't even come close my dear. *He notices how petite she is and somewhere in the far recesses of his mind, warning bells sound, but the rest of his body promptly tells those bells to _'shut the hell up' _With that he pulls her back into his embrace and ravages her mouth with his lips and tongue. He flicks his fingers over the clasps of her garters and sets the witch on the bed, kneeling before her he takes off her heels and begins rolling down her stockings, first one, then the other, kissing every bit of flesh that is exposed.

Alya gasps when she feels his hands and lips on her bare legs, her thighs parted as he stands between them. Alya keeps her eyes on him as he kisses his way back up her legs, his hands moving upwards with them. "Hmm, just how much?" She asks, wanting to hear his voice.

He stands quickly and grabs his wand and in a flash and transfigures it into a knife, quickly reaching behind her back and running it up the ties of the corset, without letting the blade touch her skin. He transfigures his wand back to normal and flicks it from him. Grabbing the corset and ripping it off her as he reaches his hand down to her knickers and rips them from her as well. "This much." He hisses and thrusts two fingers inside her, immediately hitting her spot.

Alya gasps and jerks when his fingers enter her, her moan low as she grabs onto the sheet. She looks him in the eyes as he pleasures her, her muscles tightening spasmodically around him. "Pity." She gasps looking at the fabric around her. "I only got one use out of them." That is the last coherent thing she says for a while, his body bringing her to unimaginable heights.

He chuckles low as her follows her eyes to the ruined outfit. "Did you forget I was a Wizard, Witch?" He twists his fingers to hit her spot again, sliding a hand under her, causing her to arch, he thrusts his fingers inside her tight sheath over and over again, her body in the perfect position for his fingers to touch her most sensitive flesh.

Silently Alya thanks the gods that Demi had suggested she use a vibrator to 'de-virginize' herself. She cries out when she feels his fingers hitting her spot repeatedly, making her see stars every time. Alya reaches her hands down and grab onto his shoulders, her body writhing on the bed in pleasure. Feeling the fabric on his body she tugs on it insistently. "Too, much, clothes!" She gasps wanting to run her hands along his naked flesh.

He smirks wickedly and leans down, his mouth licking a path up her neck to her ear which he bites on gently then whispers, "Come for me first" he thrusts his fingers faster inside her.

Alyas eyes open wide before slamming back shut in pleasure, coming apart. Her body arches off the bed, pushing more fully into him.

Severus groans and fuses his mouth to hers before bringing his fingers to his mouth and licking them clean, groaning. "Gods Witch you taste remarkable." He pushes her back further on the bed and is out of his robes in record time, barely giving her a chance to view his excellently toned body, before he is on top of her, mouth back on hers in another searing kiss.

Alya kisses him back passionately, her body still trembling from her orgasm. She runs her hands down his body, feeling the hard muscle beneath his pale skin, feeling his heat. She feels his erection resting against her, the pleasurable heat driving her insane. She bites lightly on his bottom lip, sucking it in between her lips and flicking it with her tongue before resuming the kiss. Alyas hand moves lower on his body until her hand brushes against his hard length, grasping it lightly in her hand.

He groans, almost growls, when he feels her hand close over him, he slowly rocks his hips. He moves his mouth down her neck, nipping at her collarbone, and continuing until he reaches her breast, where he flicks his tongue over a hardened nipple a few times eliciting small gasps from the witch beneath him, before he begins to suckle on it strongly, moving his other hand to play with her other nipple, kneading it into a tight bud.

Alyas hand tightens reflexively around him and she arches further into him, amazed that something so simple can feel so good. "Oh gods" She moans, her head moving from side to side, "Oh God, please." She begs, her voice quivering.

He smirks against her skin and switches his mouth to the other breast, his hand taking over the one his lips just vacated. He then moves his mouth down her body, his tongue flicking hotly over the smooth skin before he sets his mouth between her legs, extremely close to, but not quite touching her. "What is it that you want witch?" His deep voice vibrates against her moist, tender flesh.

Alya bucks her hips, wanting him closer. "Oh please" She whimpers, "please." She looks down at him settled between her legs.

He licks his tongue against her in one slow swipe before pulling back again, his breath caressing her. "Please what?"

Alyas body trembles in pleasure. "Please, touch me, lick me. Fuck me."

He groans at her words and lowers his mouth onto her, his wicked tongue licking in between her folds and finding the little bud of nerves, and he licks it and suckles it till she is moaning nonstop.

Alya writhes on the bed, clutching onto the sheets tightly and her hips buck upwards. She closes her eyes and lets her body go, knowing she is putty in his hands.

He adds a finger inside her, thrusting in time with his licks. He feels her tighten around him and he adds another finger, picking up the pace of his thrusting, he feels her get even wetter and he groans. "Gods Witch you taste exquisite. Come for me, come again." His fingers find her spot and thrust directly into it relentlessly.

"Oh, gods yes!" Alya arches off the bed as she cries out when she shatters, body tense and thighs pressing against his body tightly, her walls clenched tightly around his fingers as she draws her breath in raggedly.

He lifts his head to watch her come, his eyes darkening with his growing lust. The instant her gaze meets his he once again brings his fingers to his mouth, making sure she watches as he tastes her pleasure. He then moves his body up against hers and kisses her, sharing her taste with her.

Alya groans when she sees his tongue licking her juices off his fingers, seeing those same fingers disappear into his mouth only to come back out clean. Her breath is heavy when she feels him move up her body and groans when she feels his tongue touch hers. Alya pulls back from the kiss slightly, her taste so foreign to her, but loving that she can still taste something so uniquely HIM underneath it that she moves her lips to his once more, melding her body to his.

She sits up slightly forcing him to sit up so they can stay connected; once he is kneeling Alya pushes him onto the bed, as she leans over his body. Her hands explore his body as her lips follow in their wake, hearing every intake of breathe even as she revels in the taste of his body. She continues lower until her head is at his left hip. She bites down lightly on the skin of his hip and looks up at him, getting lost in the black pools of his eyes, the heat in them inflaming her own body. Alya slowly leans down, eyes focused on his and flicks her tongue out, lightly licking his tip.

He is shocked when the witch moves on top of him, uncertain how to react since no witch ever before had asserted dominance over him. He however loses all thought upon feeling her hands run over his body, her soft caresses nearly driving him mad. As she moves down his body he groans. And as she looks up at him his gaze burns into hers. The second her tongue touches his tip he lets out a growl that ends with a hiss as he intakes a breath. His hips raise as if on their own authority, his length seeking the moist warmth of her mouth. "Fuck Witch" He groans again.

Alya grasps his throbbing member and kisses the tip. "Oh I intend to." She murmurs against his flesh, her head moving down as she licks the underside of his shaft, her head moving slowly up again. Once her mouth is back at the tip, she takes just the head into her mouth and sucks gently, her hand moving up and down his length.

He moans from the sweet torture of her mouth, but his carnal desire to dominate nags at him and he gently pulls back from her, then he pins the beautiful witch to the bed. "No, now." He rubs himself against her center, coating himself in her juices, his eyes piercing into hers as he thrusts into her hard, and deep.

Alyas eyes widen as she feels the full size of him inside her, her body trying to adjust around him. Her hands flying around wildly, before landing on his broad, muscular shoulders, gripping him tightly.

He waits for her to adjust to him, realizing that she hasn't had many lovers _'If any' _he thinks to himself. He begins to move inside of her, his hips picking up pace. His mind then wanders to the thought of a young girl in his first class...he mentally tries to shake the image of the young witch but it stays and he cannot stop himself from wishing it was indeed the young girl with the black purple streaked hair who has been occupying his thoughts of late. _'What the hell is wrong with me?' _He thinks _'There is a fucking gorgeous witch beneath me and I can't stop thinking about a barely legal student of mine? Gods I need help...but still…' _He looks down at her seeing so many features that remind him of the witch on his mind but the eyes...she has purple eyes and this witch has ice blue, but perhaps...he continues to thrust his hips into her. Not admitting to himself that he desperately wishes the witch in his arms could be the very one he has been trying to keep from them.

Alya moves her hips tentatively against his, her eyes closing in pleasure when she feels him sink in even deeper. "Severus." She moans his name, the word falling from her lips for the first time. She brings one leg up, knee bent and willing for him to go deeper. "Oh Gods yes." She cries out, her hands clutching him so tightly her nails begin to push against his skin.

He groans at hearing her say his name, certain he has heard her voice before but not allowing himself to think. He takes the leg she moved and he moves it to rest on his shoulder as his thrusts become more masterful. He lowers his mouth and sucks a nipple into his mouth as he pistons in and out of the wanton witch, his cock glistening with her arousal.

Alya feels like her senses are overloaded and tighten around him as he sinks into her again, feeling every inch pushing inside. She lets herself be swept up by all the things she is feeling and feel herself about to explode.

Severus brings his lips to hers as his thrusts become almost brutal, he angles her hips so that he is thrusting right into her spot. "Gods Witch, you're tight, so fucking tight." He groans and thrusts harder into her feeling her muscles clamping around his length.

Alya cries out into his mouth as she shatters once more, her body tightening around him as she feels him pushing himself in deeper, moaning when she feels herself climbing higher yet again. "Severus, yes, oh."

His eyes close as he hears her say his name again, knowing a truth that his brain will not let him verify. He kisses her deeply, letting his mouth roam over hers and his tongue dance with hers as his hips keep their pace, never once straying from her spot. "You're beautiful." He whispers in her ear. "So beautiful."

Alya gasps into his kiss, feeling it touch her very being. She feels his hips moving into her repeatedly and her hands begin to roam over his body once more, her eyes widening in shock when she feels the raised skin on his back, knowing that those are just some of his scars. Knowing his pace now, she moves against him more firmly, their bodies moving in perfect synchronization. She lays her head back down on the pillow and looks up at him, seeing the pleasure he feels reflected in his face.

Severus raises up so that both of them are sitting up, his length still deep inside her, he begins to thrust up into her, much deeper than before, his cock finding a new spot of pleasure inside her. "Fuck Witch, you feel so good." He groans against her neck.

Alya trembles in pleasure, her body bouncing off of his, his length sinking in deeper and hitting that new spot harder. "Severus. Harder." She says and wraps her arms around his neck.

He internally smiles at her request and moves so that he is standing next to the bed, he lays her down on the edge of it, and throws her legs over his shoulders, he grabs her hips and begins to pound into her, hard. "Hard enough for you Witch?" He asks as he reaches a hand to brush against her clit.

"Yes!" She shrieks as he thrusts into her harder, her hands flung out at her sides as he surges forward. She clenches around him tightly and hears his breath escape in a low hiss. She does it again, and again, knowing that she will come soon but wanting to bring him over the edge of oblivion with her.

Severus gasps when she clenches herself around him again and again and he can hold back no longer. He feels her shatter around him and scream his name as she comes hard, he thrusts into her, deeper than he has all night and groans as he spills himself inside her. Hips Jerking as her body milks him of his pleasure.

Alya feels his cock pulse inside her again and again till at last he is spent. She welcomes his weight on her and when she has regained some of her breath she manages to say very quietly. "Wow."

She feels his low chuckle against the crook of her neck. "Wow indeed."

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well! -Fans self- That was certainly something- don't you just love wizards and their staminas? Okay well next chapter we get back to Draco and Ademia! How will he react to seeing her with Blaise? This was supposed to be just a physical arrangement wasn't it? He doesn't care if she has feelings for someone else, does he?

Review lovies, please. It means more to me than you know!

Till chapter five,

~Heart


End file.
